Lost in the Showers
by Stevenspielbergwriter3
Summary: Alvittany oneshot! Alvin and Brittany break strict curfew rules in order to share an amazing experience together in a shower. Rated M for sexual content and some language.


**Hey all. You can thank ILuvChips4ever for this one-fic idea! Basically, it's a more detailed recounting of Alvin and Brittany's night with the double shower tokens.**

 **If you are unfamiliar with my story, "Lost in the Stars", you should still be able to follow this just fine.**

 **Just a warning: this story is rated M for sexual content and some language.**

 _ **Lost in the Showers**_

Brittany looked around nervously. She was out past curfew, and to be perfectly honest she had no idea what would happen if she was busted. The whole hallway seemed lifeless and still, only making her more hard on herself for every single little noise she made.

As she crept through the hallways, past the meeting room and past the main training gym, she couldn't help but imagine Captain Megs being just around a corner, waiting for her patiently so she can bust Brittany and scare her to death at the same time. She's have that look on her face like she knew she had to look disappointed but at the same time she was Brittany's age once too and kind of understood.

Fortunately, Megs never appeared. And the whole NASA training headquarters remained asleep as Brittany finally arrived outside the shower rooms.

If Alvin had kept up his end of the deal, he would be inside the girls' washroom with his two extra shower tokens. "He's in there," Brittany told herself. "He wouldn't just leave you hanging like that."

Brittany took a deep breath and walked in, looking around each corner nervously looking for Alvin. _Please let him be in here_ , she thought to herself.

The second she was fully inside, she gasped with delight. Alvin stood right smack in the middle of the large shower area, in his sleeveless training outfit, looking confidently at her. "Alvin!" she giggled. "What if I was someone else?"

Alvin gave her a shit-eating grin. "Aw, Brit. Who would be dumb enough to be up past _curfew_?"

Brit rolled her eyes, noticing Alvin looking her up and down in her elastic spandex and v-neck tank top. She flirtatiously began moving towards him. But she saw alvin bite his lip and check over his shoulder so she stopped. When he turned back around to look at Brittany she froze and smirked at him. "Alvie," she giggled, "you aren't _nervous_ , are you?"

Alvin cleared his throat and chuckled quietly, playing it as if it was a joke. "Of course not."

Brittany finally closed the gap between the two, meeting him right under the shower in the middle of the room, almost as if it was mistletoe. "I think you need to ease up a little bit, mister," she whispered seductively, placing a hand on his chest.

She could see he was beginning to let his guard down with a giant grin on his face. He let his posture sulk and ease up as Brittany began to grab and rub parts of his body like his shoulders and back. Alvin's eyes widened as Brittany's right hand slowly caressed from his shoulder down his chest and stomach and stopping to gently grab his soft dick.

As she rubbed it through his pants and felt it slowly get hard, she licked the side of Alvin's neck and whispered in his ear, "we're really gonna do this, babe."

All Alvin could manage to do was nod and lightly moan, as well as pull Brit's tank top over her head. She had nothing on underneath, meaning her breast were now completely exposed. She took a very quick break to slide it off of her arms and throw it aside, and then got right back to business. She slowly slid his white pants down until they dropped to the floor, dropping to her knees in the process. Alvin quickly kicked them on top of Brittany's shirt as Brit couldn't help but stare at her counterpart's now hard penis.

"What's wrong?" Alvin whispered.

"Nothing," she said in an even more quiet voice, unable to take her eyes off of Alvin's figure. "It's just… I had always wondered what it looks like."

A flirtatious smirk crept onto Alvin's face. "Well, now you can know what it _tastes_ like."

He winked down at her as she giggled and took a firm grasp of him with her right hand. She stuck out her tongue, pressed it against the tip of his cock, and rubbed it and wriggled around it with her wet and gentle tongue, all while looking up at Alvin with big, begging eyes that said that she really wanted it.

Alvin shuddered at how good it felt, especially as she restarted by beginning at the stem of his dick and sliding her tongue slowly all the way back up to his tip, then finishing by wrapping her lips around the very edge before taking her mouth off altogether.

"Tasty," she said, giggling.

Brittany then put the whole thing into her mouth, which was harder to do than she had imagined. She was able to get most of it in before the tip touched her throat, forcing Alvin to let out a gentle moan of approval. Making sure to keep her tongue pressed as firmly to his cock as possible at all times, she began to move her head steadily back and forth, keeping her lips sealed in suction as well. As she lifted her begging eyes she could see Alvin bite his lips and hold back the moans of pleasure.

 _The key is to imagine it's a popsicle_ , she told herself.

Eventually, she began to experiment with twisty motions, deep throats, and such. Her goal was to make it so that Alvin could no longer help but voice his pleasure. "Ungh, yes babe," would occasionally erupt from his lips, or something similar.

She kept going until she tasted the faintest amount of pre-cum flowing from his tip. She finished by mopping up the cum from his cock using as much friction as possible and then rising to her feet with a satisfied look on her face. Alvin looked down at her with a grin that said he loved it, but wished it could keep going. "You're so gorgeous," he whispered to her.

With her excited smile still on her face, she replied with, "I'd say it's wet enough to go in now."

It surprisingly took Alvin a moment to realize what she was talking about, but then suddenly he quickly took his shirt off and threw it on top of the other clothes. Brittany grabbed his shirtless shoulders and pulled him close, locking him in a passionate kiss. Alvin, in turn, put his hands on her back and slowly inched them down until they were resting on the spandex that covered her ass. He aggressively cupped and squeezed her buns in his hands, using this grasp to lift her to her tippy toes. She gasped and moaned from the pleasure of this.

Alvin grabbed ahold of the waistband of the spandex and yanked it down to her knees with force, prompting her to gasp. Alvin slid the tight shorts down to her ankles, allowing her to pick up her feet and be freed of all clothing. Alvin tossed aside the spandex and realized Brittany's crotch was directly across from his face.

Without even thinking, Alvin grabbed Brittany's butt and pulled her towards him, planting a firm kiss on her vagina. Brittany bit her lip and moaned as Alvie began to use more and more tongue.

"I just remembered," Alvin spoke up, suddenly rising to his feet.

"Hmm?" Brittany responded, disappointed that Alvin had stopped.

Keeping eye contact with Brit, Alvin took his two shower tokens and inserted them into the shower right next to them. Brittany smirked and did the same. "See I don't know what you thought this was, Brit," Alvin said sarcastically. "I just came here to take a shower."

Brittany rolled her eyes and reached for the start button. "Shut up," she whispered as she finally managed to press it.

There was a slight delay before a relaxing stream of hot water began to rain down on both of them, but they never once broke eye contact. It was Alvin who made the first move towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her in for a kiss.

They made out until they were completely soaking wet from the shower water, at which point Brittany broke it apart and backed away just a little bit. Alvin looked at her in confusion, wondering if he had done something wrong, as Brit smirked flirtatiously at him and bent herself over on the wall underneath the shower head. She arched her back and turned her head around to look at Alvin with a begging look on her face.

Alvin gulped and nervously moved towards her. To Brit's delight, Alvin grabbed her bent over behind with one hand. With the other hand he began to attempt to maneuver his now fully erect cock into her moist pussy. As the tip found the entrance she sucked in air from shock. Alvin let out a moan. The feeling was indescribable for both of them. Brittany was still so tight, so Alvin's rod both hurt and gave her immense pleasure at the same time.

Alvin made sure to be slow and gentle, carefully fitting his whole dick in little by little, until finally he felt safe to thrust the whole thing in. Brittany gasped and then quickly followed it up with a moan and a shudder as she let her head hang low and let her posture drop.

"You ok, Brit?" Alvin asked softly.

"So good, Alvie," she croaked out in a broken voice, panting. "Please don't stop there."

That was all the confirmation that Alvin needed. Grabbing her hips with both hands, he began to pull out and thrust back in slowly and methodically. Every single time he'd thrust his hips forward and his cock into Brittany, she would react in an extremely hot way, encouraging Alvin to pick up the pace.

They went on like this for at least fifteen minutes, moaning and rocking the whole way, before Alvin finally pulled out, panting for air. Brittany giggled lightly as she stood up from her bent over position gingerly.

"You still good to go, babe?" she asked him, wanting more.

Instead of replying the old fashioned way, Alvin grabbed her by the ass once more and lifted her up. She helped by wrapping her legs tightly around him and throwing her arms over his shoulders. He carried her like that and pressed her back tightly against the wall, keeping his hands cupped underneath her butt for support. He used his chest to keep her back pressed against the wall as he awkwardly grabbed ahold of his own penis and pressed the tip against the lips of Brit's vagina.

Brit bit her lip in pleasure as she was allowed to slowly skid down the wall, Alvin's cock being pushed deeper and deeper inside her as she did. Alvin finally caught her as she was halfway down his rod and once again began to thrust back and forth, much to the delight of both.

With their eyes closed and their foreheads touching, panting and sweating but sharing the moment, the two made love in that position passionately for as long as Alvin's arm strength allowed them too.

And then suddenly, Alvin could feel his tolerance begin to give in and the cum about to explode from his rod. The pre-cum was already leaking, so he took one last big thrust to the enjoyment of Brittany and then pulled out just as he gave in. A small burst of semen coated the outside of Brit's vagina, but she wasn't going to let her man off that easy. Without wasting time, she fell to her knees, took Alvin's throbbing dick in her hand, put her mouth around the tip and began to jerk.

Alvin took a deep breath and tried to hold it in as long as possible, but the feeling of Brittany's gentle lips and tongue were too much to bear. With a sigh of relief and exhaustion, Alvin released the rest of his cum into his counterpart's awaiting mouth with three sporadic bursts. Alvin moaned as Brittany licked and sucked any remaining semen from his cock and swallowed enthusiastically.

Then she stood up, both of them satisfied but at the same time wanting more. Brittany leaned forward and went for the kiss, and Alvin went along with it. But after a few quiet moments of this, he let go and allowed the kiss to get intimate and caring.

When they finally broke apart they stared at each other. Alvin had this indescribable sparkle in her eye. Brittany had love but also concern. "We're good, right? Nothing unexpected?"

Alvin chuckled as he leaned over to pick up his pants. "I told ya before, Brit," he replied confidently as he fit his first leg into the pant hole, "my pull-out game is too strong."

He couldn't have known, of course, back then. Neither of them could have.

 **Phew! That was… interesting to write. This idea was suggested by a couple of readers so I thought I might as well give it a shot. If you made it this far, hopefully you liked it. But either way, make sure to give me feedback in a review! Constructive criticism is just as welcome as praise!**

 **And if you have not read my story, "Lost in the Stars," I invite you to check it out if you have the time ;).**

 **Till next time!**


End file.
